Underworld Angels
by demigodtakurpichu
Summary: The Underworld Army has returned after 10 years of peace, stronger than ever with a mysterious captain. As well as a plan to eliminate the two angels, Pit and Dark Pit by fighting fire with fire. What is this plan? Who is this captain? What will the angels do?
1. Prologue: The Time Has Come

**Author's Note: Hey everyone this is Demigod, Otakuru and Minipichu you might recognize us from different sections but we collaborated to make this story. So here it is. It's our first story as a group so bear with us if it's bad. This story is origanally Demigod's. By the way all flamers will be used to make cookies. :D**

**This chapter is kind of important for later on. Enjoy! :)**

**Prologue: The Time Has Come**

Thanatos P.O.V.(Thanatos is O.O.C. in this story he is serious)

It's a blue moon that means it's now or never.

I opened the doors and walked into the altar, the mist surrounding me. Loose souls fleed at every step I took. I stepped to the coffin that held my master. This was a special kind of ritual. One that can only be done on the third day of the the seventh month of the thirteenth year of the century.

I took out the ingredients needed and put them in the cauldron I setted up yesterday. I put the herbs and other ingriedients needed in the brew. A reaper came in with a soul, one specific soul and put it in the cauldron then there was one ingredients potion of sorts needed two souls two souls, two souls of gods.

I took a vial with purple liquid in it from the many of shelves and drank it. I had an empty feeling inside me, and you could say I am now a zombie. My soul went inside the cauldron and it turned orange meaning it was complete. I sprinkled it over the coffin and he rose.

"Nice to see you again Thantypoo" he said with a smile.

The time has come, Hades has returned.

**What you guys think? Like it, Love it, Hate it. We hoped you enjoyed and review the first chapter won't be out until we get at least five reviews. We want to know what you thought and the rest of the gang is coming up in the next chapters. For now we out, SEE YA!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Creation of Hades

**Author's Note: Hey everyone we're back with chapter 2. Sorry for the almost two week wait but we had school and reality to deal with. This is where Pit and the rest come in and so do the underworld angels so :). Now let's get to the story.**

**Disclaimer: (We forgot to do it before in the prologue so we are going to do it for now on)**

***yelling in the background***

**Minipichu: Hey everyone! *dodges a flying chair***

**Minipichu: Ummm Demigod and Otakuru are fighting**

**Demigod: KID ICARUS IS BETTER!**

**Otakuru: NO WAY LEGEND OF ZELDA IS!**

**Minipichu: Ummmmm yeah they're really devoted to those games *ducks a flying knife***

**Minipichu: **O**_**O **Before I get killed from this fight I just want to say we don't own Kid Icarus.**

B.T.W _Italics = Minipichu _**Bold = Otakuru **Underline = Demigod _**All three = us three**_

**Chapter 1: The Creations of Hades'**

**Hades P.O.V**

{One year later}

I miss the Underworld it's been too long, eleven years. Funny it kind of feels like it was yesterday. Wait I'm distracting myself I should be thinking of a plan for revenge.

{Ten minutes of intense brainstorming}

This will definitely be entertaining. I grinned from the delight of this idea. It was an amazing plan if I do say so myself. One that will definitely work.

I had the perfect idea to get revenge on Little Pitty Pat and his doppelgänger, Pittoo. All I need were the supplies for it.

"Thanatos, come at once".

My shape-shifting servant came as a waiter came as a zombie like butler. I never understood him but there's nothing I can do.

"Yes Master Hades what can I assist you with?" he asked happily to have me back.

"I need the reapers to bring souls, A LOT of souls, I'm going to add two new creations to my army".

I loved this idea, the pinnacle of my genius. I snickered at the idea and rubbed my hands together.

"Revenge is truly sweet"

{Two hours}

They're complete and I'm exhausted but it will be worth it in the end. But this will be fun to watch unfold.

"Come here my sweets, Leila and Melanie".

They both stepped out of a corner covered in shadows. They were similar to Pit and Dark Pit except they had more. They could fly without any help is one thing. They had unnatural amount of speed, strength, agility, and endurance which comes in handy during battles. All of this came from yours truly.

Leila was Pit's assassin and had his personality. Her wings were a light gray, almost white, but gray. She had curly fiery red, and shoulder-length hair. She had green eyes and was slightly tan. Her clothes were similar to Pit's it was red and the details were white but the hem was zigzagged. Her weapon of choice was the Orb Staff.

Melanie was Dark Pit's assassin and had his personality too. Her wings were dark gray, almost black, but gray. She had straight golden blonde, and hair down to her hips. She had violet eyes and was extremely pale. Her clothing was similar to Dark Pit's too it was purple and the detailing was black the hem was gold and straight. Her weapon of choice were the Brawler Claws

I created them as assassins/spies for each of the annoying angel pests. The plan was simple. Step 1: Bring them to Skyworld. Step 2: Have the angels fall in love with them. Step 3: Have them kill Pitty Pat and Ptooey. Step 4: Eat all four of their souls. Step 5: Capture Palutena. Step 6: Take over Skyworld and eventually Earth.

Then I shouted for Thanatos. He came this time in a form of a bat. He is one strange god.

"Thanatos I want you to round up some Underworld troops, 5 Coral, 7 Boogity, 8 Ganewmede, 10 Keron, 10 Komayto, 10 Specknose, 10 Splin, 13 Syren, 15 Octos, 15 Skuttlers, 17 Mik, 20 Handora, 20 Monoeyes, 25 Gyrazer and 25 Porcuspine. I have a way for our Underworld angels to meet our enemy angels".

"Oh, the angels are in for quite a surprise" I chuckled.

{Later that day}

**Dark Pit's P.O.V**

Pit and I were dueling and I was kicking his butt.

_No you weren't_

"Who was that?"

**That was Pichu now it's Otakuru**

"Who?"

They are the authors of this story

"Now who is this".

I'm the other author, Demigod

"So it's, Pichu, Otakuru, and Demigod?"

_**Yep**_

"Okay then"

_Wait we're getting distracted _

**HAHAHAHA just like H-**

_Shhhhhh we can't spoil_

"Just like who?"

No one just tell the readers the truth

*raises eyebrow* "Okay? I guess"

So before I was interrupted Pit and I were dueling but we were really just canceling each other's strikes. I decided to live here in Skyworld just I'm not serving Palutena, simply helping out during missions. We separated and Pit was off guard so I took a chance. I used a dash melee attack and struck him.

"Come on is that all you got?"

"I'm just going easy on you" said Pit.

"Right, sure you were" I smiled letting him know it was a joke.

He got back up with his Palutena Blade and I had my Silver Bow in hand.

Then a centurion came in.

"Lady Palutena would like to see the both of you immediately".

We ran after the centurion. He stopped in front of Palutena's Temple and we walked in.

"So you got the message I see" said Palutena.

"Come over here I have to show you two something" she walked to a screen.

She showed us a town it was being attacked by the Underworld Army. Ugh, them again they're so annoying just like roaches, no matter how many times you kill them they just keep coming back. But the town was damage. Then two figures swooped in from the sky and attacked them. They were girl angels, one had red hair and green eyes, the other had blonde hair and purple eyes. They were fighting off the monsters with amazing strength and speed. But they were being overwhelmed and were terribly outnumbered. Soon they were slowing down and by the look on their faces they were getting tired.

"We have to help them, before it's too much for them to handle" said Pit.

"Go, I've already set a door near the town. Help the girl angels and defeat those Underworld Army. Just walk outside the temple and you're there." said Palutena.

"Alright time to kick butts" I fist pumped the air.

We ran out and then were flying over the town we saw the girls they were in land battle now. We flew to them and helped.

"What are you doing?" The blonde angel asked while she dodged an attack from a Handora.

"We're here to help" said Pit with a heroic smile as he used a melee attack on a Komayto.

"Who are you anyway" I said shooting a charged shot at a Boogity.

"I'm Melanie" the blonde said.

"And I am Leila" the red angel said.

"So who are you guys said Leila while shooting a Mik.

"I'm Pit"

"And I'm Dark Pit"

"Okay but why are you helping us?" said Melanie.

"That, well, we'll explain later" I said

Soon there were only a few Underworld monsters left. Leila was fighting off a Porscuspine and Splin. Both of their attacks hit her. The Splin hit her chest almost around her neck, the Porcuspine hit her back, needles sticking out she fell weak from the loss of blood.

"Leila!" Melanie yelled. She ran over to her dropping her Brawler Claws in the process. Melanie used a Health Recovery on Leila but she just slipped conscious.

I nudged Pit with my elbow. "Come on, there is still monsters" Pit looked pained watching Leila but he turned and smiled.

"Let's go"

They were harder than I remembered but, why? After 30 minutes the 10 remaining monsters were gone. We walked back to Melanie, her eyes were puffy she must have cried while we were fighting. I felt bad for Melanie, I would never admit it though.

Pit spoke "Why don't we bring her to Lady Palutena, she said it's alright with her, that is if you want to, Melanie".

She thought about it, then slowly nodded. Then on cue a pillar of light was casted on the four of us. She looked around surprised from the sudden light. Then we were off on our way to Skyworld.

**So what do you guys think? Review please and you'll get the choice of virtual cookies, M&M's or Skittles. See you, we're out.**


End file.
